The use of computing devices or systems is becoming increasingly commonplace. Users of computing devices often browse web sites, access online content, interact with social networks, or perform a wide variety of tasks. In some cases, users can use their computing devices to create and provide content items, such as images, audio, text, status updates, comments, and/or posts. The content items can be presented and stored by social networking services or social media services. In some cases, users can utilize computing devices to access or interact with multimedia content, such as video content made available via the social networking services or social media services. Under conventional approaches, the video content must be rendered, by one or more computing devices, at some time prior to the user watching the video content.
In one example, the user can further interact with the video content by modifying or editing the video content. Under conventional approaches, the user can edit or otherwise modify the video content, but the edited or modified video content must be rendered before it can be watched or accessed, which can be inconvenient or inefficient. These and other concerns can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with accessing or otherwise interacting with multimedia content.